darkfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Origonals (The beginning of Dark Fantasy)
The name Dark Fantasy wasn't used until right around the time The Lost Warrior was created and I had then decided I needed to bunch everything together into a group and give it a name (something like that). Because at the time I didn't know there was actually a genre of books called Dark Fantasy I think I chose the name because it was my little "Dark Fantasy". Dark Fantasy Origins Suharo was the first official character of the series. Him, Susue, Owen, and Stella were characters that had to be made. Owen and Suharo were friends and Stella and Susue were friends. Through a bunch of failed short stories with characters above, the basic concept was created gradually and wasn't really complete to the level is was now until two years after Suharo was born. As these characters traveled with me through raw inspiration and influence, new plots opened up, more chain reactions, more enemies and friends. This was the creation of Dark Fantasy. Super Assassin (Ishnue Curusaki) The first character created since my crappy comics from when I was six. LegoAlchemist's Action Man comics were a major influence to him. Origonally, Super Assassin (SA) was suppose to be friends with Action man and they would co-exist in a relay comic. Of course I didn't really understand how to make a relay comic so it never really worked out. SA's own comic was lost and I haven't been able to view some the origonal elements of this man. He was introduced to Dark Fantasy because I didn't want such a potentially useful character to go to waste. The Origonal SA was just a murderer who would kill people or mythical characters such as Burger King's The King and McDonald's Ronald McDonald. Of course his real enemy was someone who had sexually assulted him from his childhood. This man with the name of MJ would continue to look for his victim and silence the evidence. Future's Time to Kill This was a dropped comic that gave only a few concepts to RotC. The first was that it gave birth to Mithrim. The second was the three evils, and thirdly, it allowed Susue to use some more Cha which was pertty much just sitting around for a couple years until I figured out to do with it. The story was based on a game my friend made up. I kept the basic elements but changed the actual storyline. It was about the fourth subject, Mithrim, being taken by his brothers. A supposed Suharo, Owen, and Susue we're the previous subjects that had been taken under the command of Planet Leaders. With each subject, there was an opposite Evil, except for Mithrim. Because of this Mithrim was considered a failure and was in the process of being destroyed. But he manages to escape and is quickly recaptured. Susue began to work against her controlling president. Subject 4's evil, which was created after subject 4, turns out to be the master mind behind the sudden capture of Suharo and Owen. The earliest form of the Unknown was created in this story. Mithrim searchs for his brothers and finds out that they are unsavable. Susue and Mithrim manage to make it to the world IP where more stuff happens. Suharo, Owen, Stella, Susue Suharo was created as a class assignment to be friends with Owen. The origonal elements of him were based off of myself as a young child and Dungeons and Dragons (yes, I used to play.) You could think of him more as an Eragon type of character. Since I began to grow up and become interested in other things (manga, physcology, etc...) Suharo has changed dramatically since that time. Owen and Stella were characters taken from a school vocabulary builder. They were characters who would do random shit all the time (be a detective, time travel, etc...). Owen and Stella met at the beginning of the series (along with Rover, a dog who was never added to the series... yet.) and there, their adventure began. Since the assignment to make friends for these characters was done, it was hard to think of a story without them since the basic elements of Suharo and Susue came from them. Susue, Suharo's older sister, hasn't really changed. She used to go to school with Suharo, Owen, and Stella but that created too much comical mischief rather than the pure evil I wanted for Suharo's enemies. She too, as explained briefly above, was born from the same assignment and was to become Stella's friend. This bond have been too complicated because Susue hated everyone and nobody liked her. She too was derived from D+D and was later influenced by manga. She, like Suharo, also liked dragons and wierd shit like that. I'm Present The origonal "Rebirth of the Collisions". This was perhaps the biggest step towards RotC. It linked: *"Future's Time to Kill" *The origonal Suharo, Stella, and Owen characters *The origonal Super Assassin It was really a the tip of the iceburg. Soon it, and some outside inspiration, would soon link it to: *Thief *Survival of the Fittest Mummies It is the most important step in the creation of Dark Fantasy but alas the comic was dropped. The Survival of the Fittest Mummies This comic was created almost exactly like the origonal Super Assassin comics were. I had shown LegoAlchemist a game called Mummy Maze. It had been one my favorite games for a long time and still is. LegoAlchemist took the theme of the Mummy and put into a new comic. I started my comic a few moments after he did and because we were still joking around I decide to call it "Survival of the Fittest", then after a moment of thought I added in gory letters "MUMMIES". The story began with Lincoln's brother (yes the actual president's fictional brother) deciding he wanted to explore a pyramid and accidently unleashing a devasting curse on the world. The world was engulfed by Mummies and wrapped in toilet paper. Four characters from IP were sent in to liberate the world. Only few survived besides them and went to go live on the moon. This story was scrapped but it gave a few ideas to Dark Fantasy. #Mummies and Zombies exist (which became the early forms of Unknown) #Bhatti (if you've read the series that's pretty self explanatory.) #Generation 2 (TLW, which made Dark Side of the Moon and Generation 4 possible.) And maybe Sin (Suharo going to Hell) Suharo and Bhatti (Advanced Creation) The origonal Super Assassin comics were lost (still haven't found them), and with the loss of a new character when I still had so much to tell about him, I had to make a new character. A new story. Suharo was created because of a class assignment. His name origonally was Saharo but because of a misspell, the new name Suharo stuck and I didn't find out about it until two years after he was created. Susue was the nemesis created along side with Suharo. Their last names being Ukishe. Later as I'm Present was still a working project, I came up with two ideas. 1. That Susue wasn't actually evil at all and she had been controlled by someone. I didn't completely agree with it so the alternative was 2. make two new character Sasae and Zoharu to be complete opposites of the main characters, Susue and Suharo. These new characters didn't come into play until half way through Survival of the Fittest Mummies. Zoharu came first in between a "boss battle" between Suharo and Susue. Susue bows to him and ...(I don't remeber what happened, sorry! ^^;). Sasae came later to explain to Suharo who Zoharu was. The name "Zoharu" almost mades its way into The King of Events. LegoAlchemist then explained how phony the names were. After that, the characters began to disappear. It was thanks to google that Zoharu was saved. After Sasae was strapped, I looked up Suharo on google. It came up with a location in Pakistan. Bhatti was part of the location's name. Although he wasn't saved yet because Bhatti had no purpose to fulfill. During "the Game", Suharo was executed for being too powerful. In game or out of game, he died. I was so angry that I created a 4 (front and back) page comic. This comic was the ending of SotFM. In it Bhatti was given his purpose. The slayer. In a fierce battle Suharo's friends dropped one by one. Suharo, too weak to save his friends, heard a voice. With the voice, Suharo found his color, gold. Even still Bhatti smacked him aside easily. Suharo, in one last attempt to kill Bhatti absorbed all of his friends powers. Bhatti and him were of equal power. This new all powerful Suharo fought Bhatti to the very end but Bhatti, at the last minute, realized his color, a ghostly black. Suharo is killed and Bhatti is left to rule the world. The next generation scatters across the world and Silver saves Jeke. The stage is now set for The Lost Warrior. Where Bhatti continues to have a purpose for at least 11 more comics. Sin This was a brief story with no meaning. It was a joke with LegoAlchemist. What if Suharo went to hell. It doesn't have any meaning yet but I want to keep it around because it amuses me. Suharo wakes up after Bhatti killed him in, you guessed it, Hell. With lava all around him he decides to explore. He then hears two kid voices who tease him. That's as far as I got... Basically he has to find his back to the Uni. The Lost Warrior This story wasn't influenced much by LegoAlchemist but instead Asa. He helped me learn how to draw. TLW origonally stood for The Last Warrior because Jeke was the last person to stand up to Bhatti. Asa thought it was The Lost Warrior and after a few minutes of discussion I decided that sounded better than The Last Warrior. And now that I think about it if I had called it The Last Warrior it have ended right when Jeke killed Bhatti and blew up the world. It was thanks to Asa that the comic actually had some half decent fight scenes and a decent storyline (for a comic). I actually asked LegoAlchemist to draw it as a manga and wrote a walkthrough that is much better than my comic ever was. It explained things, gave Lahara a personality and more than two lines a comics. The manga actually looked pretty good but it was dropped. It was too bad but I needed to actually finish TLW first. Speeder I'm not really sure why I decided to put him in this comic. He was created in my second comics series. He was and still is the heir of Faster and Father of Quicker. Since I was only about 6 or 7 when I created him, he really sucked. The name was/is goofy. I think it would just be easier to change it and then my old comics can Rest In Peace. But doing that at this point would be too complicated but it might give more respect to this recreated character. The Uni The Uni wasn't really bad when I first created it but it was the major leap the Dark Fantasy took to be the sort of story that it is. The Uni was sort of thought of right around the time I was really getting into Bleach. The Uni actually inspired gods and demons. They inspired me to use Speeder in Dark Fantasy, to make Suharo an important asset to them, and the further experimentation with actual alliances with any group. They were really a huge impact to Dark Fantasy and even after they were destroyed by Susue and Bhatti, the embers of their influence continued to burn on in the Resistance. Thief Thief origonally was going to be comic all in itself but I like adding things together. Thief was origonally just a for-hire Thief that stole for people. The last time he stole, it was the largest diamond in the world. He succeeded with S rank (yes... I made a mission and since he took out a tank with no weapons, of course I gave him S rank.) The mad scientist he gave it to used it as a power source for a giant robot. It was about to destroy the city but Thief got open inside the head, killed the scientist, and ran it into a volcano. The volcano then decides to explode and Thief runs for his life over the edge of a cliff. Thief's life is save when he (comically) grabbed someone's eyes and used the momentium of flipping them to save himself. This someone was a person with the same power as Moses. So when Thief landed, it was on dry land. Then the water started to fall down on him and he ran all the way to an isle. On this isle he fights SA and saves this girl. The girl then asks for a kiss for some reason. Thief says okay, gives her a crate of TNT and runs across the isle and detonates it. The girl is for some reason oblivious to the fact she is making out with a crate. Anyways I used Thief in a class assignment and after I decided he was Mike's friend and Suharo's uncle, I had to remake the story. Thief is my personal favorite characters because of his sacrifice for Suharo. After he, SA, and General Oslar fought Copat, Thief appeared on a different planet. Not much has been decided after that except he trains both Gaiza and Ghost. He is never shown in the comic afterwards. My love for Thief passed on to Ghost.